Problemas de la adolescencia
by Vladimir Draco Malfoy
Summary: los alumnos magos sufren de problemas de muggles como cualquier persona normal pero... ¿como lo enfrentaran ellos?
1. hermione Granger ya no soy una niña

_Los personajes no son __míos, son de J.K.R, no tiene relación con las películas ni con el libro de ninguna manera._

_Este fic lo escribí el 2003, hace mucho ya, pero cuando lo encontré entre mis cuadernos decidí subirlo aunque es bastante infantil, hice algunos cambios, espero que les guste es el primer capítulo de 5 que hay escritos, tal vez siga el fic pues no tiene un final establecido^^ espero que os guste mucho y me dejen comentarios!, sé que hay muchas que leen pero no dejan nada U.u vamos anímense a dejarme al menos un "me gusta", gracias a tods_

**¡Ya no soy una niña!**

**.**

.

**El cuerpo se desarrolla**

Hermione durante unas semanas no era la misma esto lo noto todo el colegio, y Harry su mejor amigo luego de pensarlo detenidamente tendría que conversar con ella para saber a que se debía menudo cambio, se dispuso a seguirla y cuando estuvo sola en clases de pociones se paro frente a ella para platicar.

.

Hermione necesito hablar contigo me tienes un tanto preocupado tu actitud no es la misma de siempre- Harry la miro fijamente y la acorralo en la pared para que nadie escuchara su conversación aunque esto llamo más la atención de sus compañeros.

Claro, ¿Qué pasa?- Hermione se sintió extraña con tanta cercanía "¿Qué me pasa? Me late el corazón muy rápido, esto no me había pasado antes junto a él".

Lo que pasa es que hace unas semanas que estas extraña, ya no eres la misma, te enojas con todos y ya casi no me hablas, yo quería saber si hay alguna razón- Harry se pasaba las manos por el pelo un poco nervioso.

Es cosa de mujeres y los hombres solo sirven para fastidiar- Hermione también parecía un poco nerviosa y estaba ruborizada.

Hermione yo no le diré a nadie y creo que por lo menos se escuchar muy bien, soy tu amigo y me preocupas por favor, dame una oportunidad- Harry se sentó y le paso una silla a Hermione, esta aunque lo pensó unos segundos se sentó junto a él.

Te contare pero esto es muy personal, tu sabes que hace muy poco yo cumplí los catorce años y ya soy una mujer, pero tengo un pequeño problema y por ello ando de tan mal humor.

Pero no podrías especificarte un poco más, no entiendo muy claramente- Hermione movía mucho las manos y demostraba lo privado que era el tema al acercarse a Harry lo más que pudo.

Es que en las mujeres no es común que uno no tenga su… al mes, me entiendes- Hermione está muy roja y miraba a todos lados para no mirar a Harry a los ojos.

No, no entiendo, pero porque te cuesta tanto hablar ¿es algo malo?

Se supone que a los trece uno recibe una visita y a lo más tardar a los catorce, y bueno yo no quiero ser la única, ya me estoy preocupando.

Ah… ¿te refieres a que no te ha llegado tu periodo y eso que tienes catorce? ¿eso?- Harry lo dijo sin ninguna vergüenza mientras Hermione no sabía dónde esconderse por la vergüenza que sentía.

Si- murmuro Hermione y para su sorpresa Harry la abrazo de improviso.

No te preocupes eso pasara más adelante junto con muchos otros cambios pero no por ello debes sentirte mal no quiere decir nada, sólo debes esperar con paciencia mientras debes prepararte para ser una mujer.

Pero no he crecido ni tampoco… me he…- Hermione abrazo fuertemente a Harry y le comenzaron a crecer lagrimas en sus ojos, estuvieron así hasta que Harry interrumpió el silencio.

¿Desarrollado? Creedme, tú no notas los cambios que están ocurriendo en tu cuerpo pero cada día estas más bella - Harry seco cariñosamente las lagrimas de Hermione.

Muchas gracias, Harry… yo he leído mucho del tema pero aun así me siento insegura al escuchar a todas las chicas hablar de ello… -confeso más tranquila, Harry tenía ese increíble poder sobre ella, la tranquilizaba nada más estar con él.

¿Qué hora es? –Harry no se despego de ella, le tomo de la túnica a la altura de su manga y camino hacia el pasillo.

Son las… ¡Oh! Son las 12:30, nos ira muy mal si Snape nos pilla aquí

.

.

Harry y Hermione se escabulleron por los pasillos hasta llegar al retrato de la señora gorda quien estaba bebiendo de una copa, sonriendo muy animada les dejo entrar, enseguida luego de abrirse la puerta encontraron a ron parado frente a ellos de brazos cruzados y muy molesto.

.

¿por qué se demoraron tanto? Los he estado esperando desde que termino la clase de poción y necesito ayuda para una tarea de transformaciones donde te habías metido Hermione- Ron poso su mirada en la mano de Harry que a estas alturas y luego de correr por los pasillos tenia la de Hermione muy bien entrelazada.

perdónenme chicos pero estoy agotada y deseo ir a dormir- Hermione soltó a Harry en ver la mirada de Ron y se despidió de ambos agradeciendo que la atención de ron estuviera ahora en su amigo, no tenía ganas de quedarse a ayudarle a hacer deberes.

¿Qué paso? – Ron estaba enfadado sin dejar de apretar sus brazos.

Nada, Ron yo también estoy cansado y necesito dormir mañana me molestas con tus celos ¿vale?- Harry se fue riendo a sus dormitorios, Ron no subió se quedo intentando hacer algo para el trabajo que la profesor McGonagall había dado hace más de una semana.

.

.

Cuando Ron al fin pudo irse a dormir con al menos algo decente que entregar al día siguiente se tiro en su cama sin quitarse la ropa y se quedo profundamente dormido, pero su sueño no fue para nada reconfortante.

.

"_Estaba Hermione en la biblioteca acorralada por Harry quien sin previo aviso se acerca hasta besarla, Hermione por su parte lo abrazaba contra ella y le seguía el beso que poco a poco era cada vez mas fogoso, Ron intentaba ir para separarlos pero algo lo retenía, intentaba cerrar los ojos y gritar pero nada era posible en su sueño, Harry tocaba a Hermione como si fuera suya recibiendo a cambio besos y caricias en la espalda departe de ella empujándolo más hacia si, al cabo de unos minutos de agonía Harry la sentó en la cama y ella le abrazo con las piernas, Ron desesperado se dio cuenta que era un sueño y intento despertar pero todo era imposible, Hermione deseosa y dejando escapar gemidos tiro la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose en la mesa mientras con una mirada pervertida y sarcástica no dejaba de observar directo a donde estaba ron."_

_._

Ron despierta – cuando Ron al fin pudo abrir los ojos y vio a Harry sintió la ira dominar su cuerpo de tal manera que se sorprendió de poder controlar sus impulsos y no ahorcarlo en ese preciso momento, pero el ir retrasado le ayudo, todos estaban vestidos y listos para bajar asi que no pudo ocupar su cabeza en otra cosa que en vestirse lo más rápido que pudo.

.

.

Al llegar al gran comedor pudo ver a Harry y Hermione hablando muy animadamente mientras él le daba de los panecillos que había escogido, camino más rápido y se sentó junto a Hermione, sin poder dejar de ver en su mente los besos apasionados que ambos tuvieron en sus sueños.

.

vaya que raro siempre te sientas junto a Harry, no creas que me convencerás de que te preste mi tarea de transformaciones ya hemos hablado de ello Ronald- el odiaba cuando ella lo llamaba por su nombre pero lo ignoro y se puso a comer.

da igual – Ron tomo unas tostadas algo nervioso, sin dejar de mirarlos notando una conexión entre ellos mas intima que le desagradaba de sobremanera.

¿te pasa algo Ron?- Hermione tenía su vista fija en Harry regalándole una sonrisa.

Si, ¿por que miras tanto a Harry? ¿Qué acaso no lo ves todos los días? – Ron estaba celoso hasta el último cabello y ya no le era posible controlarse.

Pues lo miro porque esta frente a mí, ¿no es eso evidente?, estas extraño Ron, vamos Harry , Te esperaríamos Ron pero deseo ir a la biblioteca lo mas pronto posible antes de ir a clases- Hermione se paro y Harry la siguió por el pasillo y nada mas de unos pasillos Ron ya les estaba haciendo compañía (se trago todo lo que pudo para seguirlos) al llegar a la biblioteca estaba repleta de chicos y no quedaban mesas disponibles solo en la que estaba un chico esbelto y platinado, quedaba espacio suficiente para ellos.

.

Hermione no dudo en sentarse incluso se sentó junto a Draco intentando hacer como si no estuviera, en cambio sus amigos titubearon antes de sentarse a mirar lo que ella hacía, así que mientras ella leía sus interesantes libros ellos hicieron una torre de libros para no tener que mirarlo, ella en cambio intento actuar con naturalidad.

.

Ron puedes traerme el libro de literatura entre Macrocks del siglo XIV- Ron obedeció de inmediato

.

Luego de unos minutos de garabatear algunos apuntes en un pergamino Hermione termino y cerró el libro, cuando fue a tomar uno de los que tenia Draco Malfoy tomo el libro pero la rozo lentamente su mano.

.

puedes dejarlo lo ocupare- lo susurro casi pero ni él ni ella movieron la mano y esto provoco en Draco un sonrojo en las mejillas que le obligo a salir corriendo de allí con el gran libro en las manos, su prisa impidió que se percatara de que se le había caído un pequeño libro negro.

.

.

Hermione no pudo contener su curiosidad y tomo el libro mintiendo con que iría al baño se apoyo en la pared del pasillo para poder leer. El libro solo era uno más de clases con algunos apuntes, pero uno de aquellos apuntes escrito en una de las esquinas fue lo que más le llamo la atención

.

"_Ya no puedo resistirlo más, mis ojos se desvían cuando esta frente a mí y no puedo evitarlo, cada vez ocurre con más regularidad, estoy perdiendo la atención en clases y comienzo a creer que alguien me echo encima alguna maldición, todo por una chica, estúpida chica que me está robando los pensamientos…"_

_._

¿Qué haces Hermione? – Harry casi y le da un ataque cardiaco, la chica apretó el cuaderno contra ella con la boca abierta aun por el sobresalto.

n-nada…. – Hermione oculto el libro con su capa, tuvo que resistir las ganas de continuar su lectura, aunque no pudo leerlo en clases no pudo prestar atención a esta tampoco porque su mente seguía con la curiosidad de saber quién era esa chica, ¿de quién estaba Malfoy enamorado?, era posible que un ser ante los ojos de ella tan vil y cruel pudiera tener sentimientos…

.

.

Cuando la clase termino y todos se fueron, algunos a la práctica de Quidditch, otros a sus salas comunes y ella esperaba encontrar algún lugar en la biblioteca donde nadie la mirada, salió tan rápido como pudo sin percatarse que un chico la seguía a toda prisa, cuando a Hermione se le cayó el cuaderno que intento leer de camino a la biblioteca, se volteo para recogerlo pero este ya estaba en manos de su dueño frente a ella.

.

porque lo tienes tu – Draco apretaba su cuaderno con fuerzas, esperaba que cualquier otro en la biblioteca lo tuviera menos ella, o al menos no deseaba que ella fuera quien supiera cosas tan intimas.

se te quedo en la biblioteca por la tarde, e-estuve buscándote para entregártelo pero tenía clases hasta ahora –Hermione mintió en ver la cara de Malfoy, parecía desconcertado abrió la boca varias veces para preguntarle si sabía todo pero decirlo podía ser una confección si ella no había leído nada.

¿l-l-lo leíste? – Hermione permaneció en silencio pero negó con la cabeza cuando Draco le grito que respondiera, pero el mentir hizo que se sintiera mal, no había leído demasiado pero sabía que si decía que lo había hecho Malfoy se encargaría de hacer el resto de sus días miserables.

no lo hice –Malfoy dejo de mirarla a los ojos y se aparto- "¿Qué le pasa? ¿Qué es lo que contenía ese cuaderno en sus esquinas? ¿Saldrá allí el nombre de la chica por la que Draco parecía tan escandalizado?"

.

Draco metió su libro en su bolso y le dio la espalda a Hermione en cambio se fue hacia el campo de Quidditch después de todo luego de Griffindor quería ver a los de Slyterin entrenar para poder tener su cabeza algo mas despejada, en cambio Hermione corrió hacia los baños de el campo para buscar a su amigo Harry, pregunto por él a algunos chicos que iban saliendo pero le dijeron que el acostumbraba ir a ducharse a otro de los baños, así que Hermione siguió su pista hasta entrar a uno de los baños de chicos y escucho la regadera acercándose

.

¿Harry puedo pasar? – Hermione estaba roja como un tomate mirando el suelo mientras algunos chicos salian en ver que ella estaba dentro.

lo dudo – Harry se estaba quitando el shampoo y estaba consciente de que si ella daba unos pasos más lo vería completamente desnudo pero no se preocupo, cuando estaba con ella se sentía como con una hermana o una madre.

Harry perdóname pero necesito hablar algo contigo, y bueno eh tomado más confianza contigo que con Ginny últimamente, pensé que podrías escucharme unos segundos- se apoyo en la pared fuera de las duchas mirando los cubículos de los baños, aun había un chico dentro de ellos.

está bien si no me molesta, lo que pasa es que estoy desnudo Hermione – ella agradeció no estar frente a él porque el sonrojo en su cara no se podía ya controlar- espera un momento, ¿de qué se trata?

es sobre… un cuaderno, encontré un cuaderno de un chico que hacia muchas confesiones de estar enamorado de una chica –tomo aire nerviosa jugando con sus pies- sé que eso no tiene nada de extraño, pero… ese cuaderno era de Malfoy, y ahora siento curiosidad de saber quién es esa chica.

¿y de donde lo sacaste? – Harry salió con el pecho descubierto y cubierto por una toalla a la altura de las caderas, Hermione le dio la espalda mientras este se metía a uno de los cubículos del baño, ella lo había podido mirar unos segundos y solo una frase vino a su mente "no tengo ninguna duda de que él también se ha desarrollado con el tiempo".

se le quedo en la biblioteca esta mañana cuando estábamos estudiando junto a él...

¿no te parece extraño? ¿Es como si lo dejara junto a ti para que lo leyeras no crees?, tal vez es alguna especie de trampa- Harry salió vestido solo de la mitad el cuerpo para abajo dejando a una Hermione embobada perdida en su cuerpo delineado- ¿te pasa algo Hermione?

n-nada Harry, solo pensaba en lo que me dices, pero… ¿por qué no puede gustarle alguien? Digo, es un chico después de todo ¿no?- Harry se puso la camisa y intentaba sin excito ordenar el nudo de su corbata.

lo dudo, pero tenemos que tomar en cuenta que ya es un hombre y cualquiera se derrite a estas alturas por una chica, es la época de atracciones – Hermione se acerco a ayudarlo con la corbata y este le tomo de la cintra pegándolo a ella- ¿no crees Hermione?

.

Ron quien estaba escondido en uno de los cubículos salió abriendo la puerta de golpe sobresaltándolos, y miro a Harry fijamente a los ojos pero su ira se espumo con solo mirar que Hermione no se separaba y tenía las manos en el pecho de Harry por estar ordenando la corbata de él.

.

no se preocupen voy saliendo.

Ron, no te vayas no mal interpretes las cosas por favor, no es lo que tú piensas- Hermione se soltó de Harry y intento acercarse a Ron.

si escuchaste la conversación sabrás lo que pasa- dijo Harry mientras se ponía su capa.

si, los escuche y por eso me voy, se nota que ahora solo conversan muchas cosas entre ustedes, así que yo sobro aquí.

no, Ron, lo que pasa es que contigo no puedo hablar ciertas cosas, te los tomas en broma y además no sabes de chicas…

no creo que fuera muy difícil explicármelo ¿no? – Hermione se acerco con intensión de abrazarlo pero no fue capaz, Harry quería quedarse a la conversación pero sabía que necesitaban hablar cosas a solas y tal vez ese era el momento, después de todo, todos en el colegio sabían que a Ron le gusta Hermione.

Ron cálmate y conversemos con tranquilidad – Hermione noto que los ojos de él estaban húmedos y que seguramente ahora sentía impotencia de no poder decir lo que sentía.

Como quieres que me calme si siempre estas tras Harry, y ahora me dejan más tiempo solo, parece que Harry fuera el único que importa y a mí me que me coma un basilisco- Ron no podía hablar con claridad y se pudo sentir un quiebre en su voz al terminar la oración.

Los dejo a solas, luego hablo yo con Ron- Harry salió para dejar que ellos solucionaran lo que parecía un problema, vio a Draco venir de el campo de Quidditch y lo intercepto en una esquina de los pasillos- Hermione me conto lo que leyó en tu viejo cuaderno Malfoy, y tengo una pequeña pregunta – Draco le miro anonadado mientras Harry sonreía de medio lado, amaba sentir que tenia control sobre Draco.

¿Qué les conto? Ella dijo que no había leído nada…

Pues te mintió, sabemos el nombre de la chica por la que estás loco, y déjame decirte algo Malfoy, no tienes ni la mas mínima oportunidad.

Bueno eso lo sabía desde siempre, no creo que luego de todo lo que le he hecho estos años si quiera llegue a sentir algo, yo tampoco me lo puedo creer y me alegra saber que nunca pasara nada, debe ser solo cosa de las hormonas, como voy a estar yo con una sangre sucia como esa.

Espera… ¿es Hermione? La chica… ¡¿Qué? ¿Estas… dices que estas sintiendo cosas por Hermione?

Dijiste que lo sabías, maldito Potter – Malfoy saco su varita apuntándole- oh con un demonio porque no escuche a mi padre cuando me enseño a borrar la memoria, condenado hechizo.

Yo solo lo dije para divertirme un poco…

Pues yo también, no siento nada por ella, solo es una broma como crees que me gustaría una mujer como ella, que asco Potter- Malfoy se dio vuelta y prácticamente corrió en dirección a las mazmorras.

.

.

Mientras tanto Cho y estaban escondidas en una de las salas desocupadas de Hogwarts realizando un hechizo en contra de Hermione, la envidia se había apoderado de ellas desde que se habían dado cuenta que Harry no se separaba de ella al igual que muchos otros chicos que estaban notando los cambios en el cuerpo de la castaña.

.

¿Cho crees que esto esté bien?... no quiero tener problemas

claro no ves que ella quiere que todos los chicos se fije en ella solo porque ahora se cree mujer- Cho se notaba molesta mientras terminaba de echar los ingredientes necesarios.

si, lo he notado y no me gusta…

entonces ayúdame, quiere que los chicos estén locos por ella pues eso haremos, tendrá a todos acosándola, todos claro menos Harry y Ron –sonrio malévola mientras conjuraba el caldero y apuntaba con una luz rosada a la fotografía de hermione.

-¿y como harás que Harry y Ron no sientan lo mismo que todos los demás por ella?

bueno… eso no se como hacerlo, estuve pensando pero no lo se, es cosa de alejarlo de ella no?

pues no es un poco tarde para ello? –ambas se miraron y suspiraron, porque después de todo Harry y Hermione estaban juntos siempre.

.

Hermione estaba sentada junto a Harry leyendo cuando muchos chicos se acercaron diciendo miles de cosas lindas y acosándola, cuando logro escabullirse algunos la persiguieron asi que Harry le tomo de la muñeca y la metió en una de las habitaciones bloqueándola con un encantamiento.

- ¿Qué fue eso?

- no lo se, pero creo que… -Harry cambio su mirada, acercándose lentamente a ella- Hermione me siento algo extraño.

- ¿te sientes mal?

- no me siento como… no sabria explicarlo- Harry se aflojo la corbata.

- ¿Qué síntomas tienes? – preocupada le toco la frente

- deseos…. Siento deseos de besarte – la miro a los ojos acercándose tanto que Hermione retrocedió pegándose a la pared.

- debe ser una especie de hechizo, Harry detente –lo aparto por el pecho

- si creo que es eso, pero sabes creo que es mejor que te alejes de mi no creo poder resistir la tentación

- Harry no se me la contraseña – asustada se escabullo entre sus brazos y fue a al puerta- dimela…

- no lo hare –harry sonrio de medio lado acercándose- no puedo creer que digas que no estas desarrollada, si estas guapísima…

- Harry me pones nerviosa – asustada y sonrojada intento evadirlo de nuevo.

- no puedo resistirme… - sonrio y Hermione abrió otra de las puertas escapando corrió al baño de chicas y entro mojándose la cara

.

Estuvo escondida gran parte del tiempo, el colegio estaba alborotado todos los chicos, incluso chicos a los que no conocía la estaban buscando, escuchar a Fred y George buscándola le confirmaron que era un hechizo pues ellos jamás dirían esas cosas de ella.

.

Cuando escucho unos pasos, se pego a la pared del baño donde estaba escondida, los pasos se acercaban lentamente y cuando la puerta del cubículo sedio por un "alohomora" ella se disponía a huir cuando vio al cubio apuntándola con la varita.

.

¿a donde crees que vas?- Draco sonrió de medio lado cerrando detrás del quedando ambos en un espacio reducido.

¿Qué queires?, es un baño de chicas no puedes estar aquí- Hermione tomo aire mirándole a los ojos notando que se acercaba retrocedió hasta quedar pegada a el fierro frio.

te estaba buscando Granger – sonrio y la acorralo con las manos acercando sus labios a ella pero esta le esquivo.

dejame en paz Malfoy – se mordió el labio inferior al terminar el apellido pues Draco le mordió el cuello y se pego a ella.

estas segura de ello? – sonrio mientras notaba que la respiracion de la chica se aceleraba mientras el jugaba en su cuello.

para… que haces Malfoy estas demente- intento apartarlo por el pecho con fuerza pero él se resistió y subió por su cuello a su oreja para bajar luego por su mejilla hasta atrapar sus labios en un beso forzado en el que ella intento apartarse pero termino atrapada entre la mano de Draco quien la obligaba a responderle, el beso fue apasionado y con resistencia, Hermione le mordió el labio inferior y este se aparto por el dolor.

que pasa Hermione, ¿no es esto lo que siempre has deseado?

¡cómo crees!, ¡estas demente o que te pasa! ¡Como voy a desear yo un asqueroso beso! – Hermione volvió a forcejear pero solo consiguió terminar siendo besada otra vez y esta vez logro sentir los grandes dedos de Draco pasar por sobre su ropa posándose en sus pechos, sobresaltándose abrió los ojos aterrorizada.

basta… deja de hacerme daño… para no quiero que me toques- asustada dejo caer algunas lagrimas mientras intentaba apartarlo pero el se apoderaba con mas frenesí de su pecho

no lo niegues te gusta – susurro en su oreja volviendo a besarla sintiendo como ella forcejeaba, cuando Draco se disponía a rendirse en sus intentos ella cedió a sus besos y los respondió con igual ímpetu pasando una mano por la espalad de este pegándolo a ella- sabia que te gustaría.

cállate imbécil – susurro mientras lo besaba con desesperación.

.

Mientras Harry la buscaba se topo con Cho quien lo buscaba desesperada se confeso de inmediato y averiguaron como concluir el hechizo luego de ello tardaron horas en encontrar a Hermione quien estaba en el baño con el pelo mas enmarañado que de costumbre y con la respiracion acelerada.

.

- has estado corriendo de los chicos? – sonrio Harry mientras miraba desde fuera

- algo asi… ¿lo han terminado ya? – suspiro algo decepcionada y ordeno algo su cabello.

- lo deshisimos hace 1 hora mas o menos que es lo que te llevamos buscando.

.

Hermione sonrio tanto que a Harry le dio miedo, se termino de ordenar el cabello y abrazo a Harry contenta.

.

-entonces no lo hizo por el hechizo, por las barbas de Merlín… todo ha sido real, entonces la chica del libro soy… yo

.

Harry entiendo lo ultimo pero no quiso preguntarle a su amiga por el resto, en una situación normal Hermione le abría preguntado a Harry quien fue y estaría enseguida hablando con esa persona de sus razones para hacerle algo así, pero ahora mismo estaba tan ensimismada sonriéndole al espejo que Harry decidió dejarla sola.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente Harry noto unas miradas extrañas durante las clases de pociones entre Hermione y Malfoy, algo había pasado pero nadie excepto ellos dos lo sabría. Por su parte el único que no se había percatado de todo lo que ocurrió el día anterior fue Ron quien por estar ya enamorado de Hermione no sufrió efecto de aquel hechizo, al igual que Draco, pero este último se había aprovechado de la envidia de Cho-chan para ir tras Hermione y demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Un beso ^^ siguiente capítulo "espinillas al ataque" jajaja

Vladimir.


	2. Draco Malfoy Espinillas al ataque

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JKR**

**Perdonen la demora!, tuve que cambiar muchas cosas que me parecieron demasiado estúpidas .-. recuerden que es de mis 13 años, así que lo madure un poco y aquí esta! Espero que les guste , cambio el nombre del siguiente cap**

_Autor: Vladirmir_

_Personajes: De JKR _

_Pareja: Draco-Hermione _

_Categoría: Romance _

_Ranking: __T_

_Correctora: _

**Cap 2.- espinillas al ataque**

Hermione siempre se había percatado de que los chicos no parecían preocupados de llevar una dieta equilibrada o de caer en los excesos pero para ese san Valentine, que había sido celebrado con más ánimo que otros años por la presencia de otros dos colegios, en esté cuarto año de Hogwarts, todas las alumnas estaban locas por darle a su chocolate a Víctor krum, pero no solo él se llevo muchos chocolates ese año un chico de cabellos rubios, arrogante y nada amable también había obtenido una cantidad digna de una colección, de alumnas de todas las casas y niveles, lo más curioso era que no rechazaba ninguna caja de chocolates.

Harry y ron también habían recibido muchos chocolates y no les parecía importar mucho los sentimientos de las chicas que se esforzaban por armarse de valor para entregárselos, al parecer a los hombres les importaba más competir por quien tenía más cantidad de chocolates que por saber si quiera el nombre de las chicas que se los daban.

Aunque Hermione intento ocultar las pequeñas cajas de chocolates al entrar sus amigos no las pasaron desapercibidas y se acercaron enseguida intrigados.

- Hermione ¿quién te dio chocolate? – fue ron el primero en preguntar mirando las 4 cajas

- Bueno, un chico de Ravenclaw, Neville, y George –se sonrojo al decir lo ultimo y la cara de Ron se puso aun más roja, pero no por vergüenza sino por rabia.

- ¿George? pero que yo sepa George no va por la vida regalando chocolates ¿no tendrán algo? Ten cuidado Hermi.

- no, me confesó que soy la primera chica a la que se los da –sonríe complacida pero en notar la cara de duda de Ron rueda los ojos y intento alejarse de allí, pero Ron le retuvo de la capa.

- Hermione… pero y ¿el otro chocolate de quién es?

- ah… ese lo hice yo –sonrío aunque algo triste- pero no soy capaz de entregarlo

- yo quería darte uno –lo busco entre sus bolsillos y se lo extendió- se que ya tienes pero este tiene otro significado… quiero saber si… los aceptas

Hermione se quedo paralizada solo termino de voltearse para quedar frente a él, agradeció que no hubiera más gente en la sala común esa noche y suspiro ruidosamente

- lo siento Ron, si tienen el significado que pienso no puedo aceptarlos, eres para mí un gran amigo solamente.

Ron se quedo callado, un silencio incomodo invadió la sala y ambos tuvieron que terminar mirando a otro lado por la presión del momento, Ron lucia furioso, apretaba los puños de sus manos y Hermione temió que explotara en un ataque de ira, pero lo único que hizo fue abrir su propio chocolate y comérselo desesperadamente mientras se alejaba de ella.

Hermione tomo sus cosas y se fue a la biblioteca para despejar su mente pero termino encontrando solo a Draco Malfoy, al parecer el último lugar del mundo donde la gente quería estar era en una sala llena de libros, y el chico de cabellos platinados buscaba no ser encontrado, era el momento oportuno para ella y se acerco a el chico, un tanto titubeante dejo en la mesa una caja de chocolates sin mirarle.

-Malfoy, lamento haber tomado tu… cuaderno y haberlo leído, espero aceptes ...-se quedo callada, ella sabía que lo de haber leído su cuaderno solo era la forma de disimular su interés de saber si aquella chica de la que él había hablado en su cuaderno era ella, no sabía porque había llegado a pensar en ello todos los días después de lo ocurrido y en el fondo de su corazón quería que la chica de la que él hablaba en aquellas hojas fuera de ella, porque el que alguien como Draco Malfoy quien tenía más razones para no acercarse a ella, aun así el estuviera sintiendo algo por ella era completamente admirable y demostraría que ese cariño era más puro que otros que aunque fueran completamente fáciles de cumplir nunca se atrevían a hacerlo.

- oh… valla, no esperaba algo así ¿gracias? – los tomo sin saber que más decir, no quería mal interpretar las cosas pero no podía dejar de pensar que esos chocolates representaban algo más de parte de ella- ¿y que estos chocolates son de algún chico que te los dio y no sabías que hacer con ellos?

- no, claro que no…los he hecho yo con ayuda de Ginny –no pudo mirarlo a los ojos pero la expresión de Draco era de completa sorpresa.

- ¿me quieres dar unos chocolates hechos por ti el día de san Valentine? – ella se sonrojo pero levanto la mirada y intento no dejar de ver esos ojos grises que la miraban con incredulidad porque quería que el entendiera la razón de que todo fuera como es- ¿leíste todo el cuaderno Granger?

- sí, lo hice –mintió y le miro a los ojos mientras el suspiraba y abría el chocolate a lo que sonrió.

-entonces creo que no tengo nada más que ocultarte…. Eres la última persona que quería que lo leyera, lo que siento por ti no quiere decir que te vaya a tratar bien o lleguemos a tener algo Granger…

El intentaba hacerse el duro, tenía que hacerlo, después de todo era Draco Malfoy pero a ella no le importo, el había "aceptado" lo que sentía por ella y eso era lo importante, confundida se acerco a él mirándolo a los ojos logrando que el hiciera lo mismo, se acercaron, el bajo la cabeza y ella levanto la suya pero cuando estaban así de cerca ella dejo escapar una risilla.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso? –le miro el alzando una ceja

- tienes una espinilla en la frente – sonrió burlesca y le acaricio la mejilla en notar que el comenzaba a enojarse.

- ¿Qué es eso? Una espino ¿qué?

- una espinilla, es algo que sale a tu edad en chicas y chicos, cuando por ejemplo comen demasiado chocolate –le limpio la comisura del labio donde tenía aun algo de su chocolate y él se sonrojo.

- ¿esas cosas que me salen en la cara tienen nombre? ¿Lo puedes quitar?

Hermione sonrió y fue por un libro, aunque ella sabía mucho ese tipo de hechizos no eran su especialidad, el hechizo era bastante simple así que no demoro en quitar aquel furúnculo de la frente de él.

-¿Cómo es que los magos no saben algo así? Sé que no tienen biología pero… ¿no saben nada del cuerpo humano? –Al escuchar eso Draco sonrió pícaramente a lo que ella no quiso saber la respuesta a aquello- eres un pervertido

Dejo escapar una sonrisa y Draco hizo lo mismo, pero el sonrojo de ella evidencio que los recuerdos se agruparon en su mente, no habían hablado nunca de lo que ocurrió en el baño, ni ella había preguntado sus razones para hacer todo eso, eran temas que aunque Hermione era madura no se sentía capaz de tocar. El momento de intimidad y de cercanía se esfumo cuando Pansy entro corriendo, ambos se apartaron y Draco escondió los chocolates con rapidez.

- así que este año alguien ah sentido lastima por ti y te ha regalado chocolates Granger, ¿ha sido tu padre? –Malfoy sonrió de medio lado como siempre lo hacía y se sentó abriendo las piernas en una de las sillas mientras ella lo miraba incrédula.

- Draco te estaba buscando cariño, hoy has estado muy escurridizo de seguro porque no quieres que todas esas chicas te estén molestando –Pansy sonrió y se sentó en la pierna de Draco mientras le plantaba un beso.

Hermione abrió los ojos como platos pero noto que él la apartaba, quiso pensar que lo hacía para no levantar sospechas, que le había dicho eso porque el tenia una reputación que cuidar, pero solo lo estaba justificando, tomo aire con dificultad intentando mantenerse firme.

- ¿eres una voyerista? Te gusta ver a otras parejas besarse Granger, es una lástima que tu no tengas con quien hacerlo, pero mírate, eres un ratón de biblioteca quien querría salir contigo, mira tu cabello, parece un manojo de paja… -Draco le apretó por la cintura y ella se quedo callada

- no malgastes tu tiempo Pansy, que sacas con decirle esas cosas, es Granger jamás se dará el tiempo de cambiarlas le importa más leer esos libros que tomar un poco de atención en ella misma.

Se volteo para salir de allí pero apretando su varita se escondió detrás de una de las estanterías y sonriendo con malicia susurro "finite", y el encantamiento que tenia sobre Malfoy desapareció justo en el momento en que Pansy se acercaba a besarlo, la morena se aparto con asco mirando aquella espinilla, disimulo como pudo y se fue dejando a Draco solo.

Hermione no pudo contener la risa más, se volteo enseguida y salió de allí a zancadas, sintiendo un alivio pero en el fondo su corazón aun estaba demasiado apretado por la pena, cerró los ojos con fuerza en voltear en una de las esquinas y se apoyo en una de las estanterías que tanto conocía, cerró los ojos con fuerza notando la humedad de sus lagrimas escapar de todas formas y caer lentamente por sus mejillas, pero un tacto frio la despertó de su sueño y se vio de frente con Víctor Krum.

- las chica no deberrian llorrarr –le limpio ambas mejillas con delicadeza y le sonrió.

- Gr-gracias, no te preocupes… no es nada – ella sonrió mientras intentaba apartarse porque sus cuerpos estaban muy juntos.

- tu erres Granger ¿verrdad?

-sí, ¿Por qué lo sabes? –se sorprendió ella calmando un poco su corazón en tener algo mas en lo que ocupar su mente.

- siemprre te he mirado, erres una chica muy guapa, vengo con frrecuencia a ve-verrte – ella levanto la mirada sonrojándose al escucharlo y noto que el también lo hacía.

Sin saber como ella termino hablando con él mientras en repetidas ocasiones ella intento corregir su forma de hablar, pero termino pareciéndole muy tierna su modulación. No se percataron de cómo corría el tiempo ni como todas las miradas de los alumnos estaban puestas en ellos.

- ¿entonces utilizan móviles en vez de lechuzas? –le miro sorprendido luego de una breve explicación de que eran aquellos aparatos que ella llamaba móvil.

- pues sí, yo no tengo, pero le he pedido a mi madre que me regale uno para estas navidades, pero sí, es una forma mucho más rápida y directa de comunicarte con alguien sin importar donde este

Hermione había descubierto que le encantaba hablar de "su" mundo que era completamente diferente del mágico, pero que nunca antes nadie le había preguntado ni prestado tanta atención como Víctor, junto a él se olvido de lo que paso con Malfoy y de lo confusa que estaba por ello, se encaminaron juntos al gran comedor y todas las miradas estaban en ellos, cuando se separaron para ir a sus mesas él le beso la mano cortésmente y se alejo mientras ella intentaba disimular la vergüenza que eso había provocado en ella.

- ¿Qué hacías con Krum? –sonrió la pelirroja regalándole una sonrisa picara.

- n-nada solo hablábamos – noto que Ginny no esperaba esa respuesta- estaba en la biblioteca y él se acerco a mí, hablamos un poco y me pidió ayuda para entender algunas cosas, eso es todo

Hermione agradeció que sus amigos no estuvieran y que Ginny no le hiciera más preguntas, pero noto una mirada tan penetrante que tuvo que voltearse a buscar aquellos ojos grises que la miraban asesinamente, Draco apretaba con fuerza su copa, y a ella le produjo una satisfacción desconocida, entonces sonrió de medio lado como su enemigo lo había hecho tantas veces y se volteo para ignorarlo, entonces escucho una copa romperse y no necesito mirar para saber que Draco la había roto, estaba celoso era evidente.

- Hermione, ¿Qué te pasa? – Ginny la miro algo asustada- esa sonrisa me recuerda a Malfoy ¿Qué has hecho?

-Nada, solo eh descubierto el punto débil de alguien

Ginny no le dijo nada porque realmente ver esa expresión en Hermione le había dado miedo, y no sabía si era mejor dejar que su amiga hiciera sus planes sola, oh enterarse de que era lo que planeaba. Negó con su cabeza y solo bebió de su zumo.

Harry y Ron no tardaron en llegar a la sala común pero lo hicieron con dos cajas de chocolate y unas marcas de besos en sus mejillas, se les notaba muy feliz y Hermione sabia la razón, en notar que Cho-chan y una amiga suya entraban dirigiéndose a su mesa común, no quiso preguntar nada, parecía que todos los sentimientos que llevaron a Ron a hacer aquella declaración en la mañana se habían esfumado.

- para los hombres es simple olvidar ¿verdad?- Hermione lo soltó en voz alta sin querer y noto que todos la miraban y que ron se encogía de hombros intentando esconderse.

La cena tuvo un ambiente tenso, Ginny no dejaba de mirar a Harry pero él no le dirigió ninguna mirada porque solo podía dedicar su tiempo a comer el chocolate que tenía entre sus dedos mirando a la chica de Ravenclaw. Ron por su parte miraba a Hermione con las cejas inclinadas hacia abajo en una mueca de enfado, ella en cambio solo podía mirar a la mesa de Slytherin donde la pareja reina de aquella casa se besaba acaloradamente mientras el resto de la casa les incentivaba a continuar con comida de por medio, Draco había aprendido el simple hechizo con facilidad y había tapado más de una espinilla aquella tarde.

- ¿Qué no pueden ir a follarte a otro lado? –susurro molesta pero lo hizo más alto de lo que esperaba y cuando noto una presencia detrás de ella se mordió el labio y volteo esperando que no la hubieran escuchado.

- ¿ follarr? ¿Qué es eso herrmione? –Víctor le sonrió y se sentó a su lado- esta tarde no pude entrregarrte algo importante

Hermione estaba sonrojada y no era por la presencia del búlgaro sino porque había dicho algo inapropiado frente a el ultimo chico que quería que lo escuchara, pero en notar que el sacaba una pequeña caja y se la daba a ella, se olvido de todo, algo tímida lo abrió y saco el chocolate con forma de corazón, le miro a los ojos, dudando de tomar una decisión pero en recordar la lengua de Draco metiéndose en los labios de la serpiente apretó el regalo intentando sonreír.

- Herrmione, te gustarria que fuerramos juntos a Hogsmeade – el colegio entero estaba en silencio y todas las miradas estaban puestas en ellos.

- c-claro

Miro el chocolate que tenía en los dedos sintiéndose algo triste porque en el fondo ella sabía que no era ese chico al que ella quería, pero si el rey de las serpientes estaba tan ocupado con su novia, no veía mal en solo salir con el búlgaro, después de todo solo era una cita nada más que eso. Levanto la mirada hacia el pero se encontró con su nariz, que estaba demasiado cerca para apartarlo, y así, con los ojos abiertos sintió los labios de él buscando un tierno beso, mientras todo el colegio estallaba en gritos y murmullos.

George que estaba en la mesa se levanto de golpe derramando su vaso de zumo de calabaza y salió corriendo, Hermione lo noto y se aparto de Víctor disculpándose intento seguirlo pero era demasiado tarde lo había perdido de vista, cabizbaja, no se sentía capaz de volver al gran comedor porque sabía que era el centro de las miradas decidió ir a caminar a la orilla del lago, no quería ver a nadie y era el único lugar que se le ocurrió.

Luego de unas horas de pasear el frio y la noche la obligaron a subir a su sala común, donde extrañamente todos los chicos estaban llenos de espinillas, y las chicas estaban tomándose el estomago para contener la risa, sin mucho éxito.

-¿Qué les ha pasado? Eso es por comer tanto chocolate –dijo lo último molesta al ver a ron lleno de ellas.

- no lo sabemos, es extraño que todos tengamos estas pestes –gruño Harry mientras miraba enfadado a Ginny que no se contenía la risa

- alguna chica abra querido reírse de ustedes –sonrió Hermione, cuando se acerco a mirar.

- ¿Qué demonios les ha pasado? –la voz de Neville se escucho en toda la sala, el único hombre que no tenía nada en la cara.

- ¿no has comido chocolates hoy Neville –Ginny se limpio una lagrima de la mejilla que había escapado de tanto reír.

- no, mi madre me enseño que solo tenía que aceptar el chocolate si es que yo sentía algo por la chica –sonrió tímido sonrojándose.

- de seguro nadie le ofreció es cosa de mirarlo –susurro ron recibiendo un codazo de parte de Harry.

Se llamo a la señora Pomfrey y habían usado una poción simple que había si puesta en los chocolates, al parecer alguna chica había querido burlar de los chicos superficiales que solo aceptaban los chocolates para ir por los pasillos solo haciendo gala de ellos.

-bueno ya no puedo hacer más por ustedes, en unos días el resto de las espinillas desaparecerán

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

Draco estaba en el baño de su recamara mirándose al espejo cuando dejo escapar un suspiro, ya tenía más que asumido que le gustaba esa sangre sucia, el problema era que no podía dejar de ser quien era, mucho menos dejar que el resto supiera que sentía algo por ella, era demasiado humillante y vergonzoso que alguien llegar a saberlo. Por ello había tenido que fingir y dejar que Pansy le besara, aun a sabiendas de que podía hacerle daño a Granger.

Quito el hechizo de su espinilla y la miro dejando escapar una sonrisa, ella había quitado el hechizo para que Pansy hullera de él y lo había conseguido.

- eres tan astuta, maldita ojimiel, necesito sacarte de mi corazón

Volvió a sonreír y se alisto para ir a dormir, recordando el nombre de aquellas cosas horribles que salían en la cara, y recordando a la chica que por poco beso si no fuera por culpa de esa endemoniada espinilla.

•·.·´¯`·.· •·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•·.·´¯`·.·•

**Princessmaldoy10: a escondidas? Bueno mirando la postura de Draco creo que si no? xD**

**Mitsuki-chan: claro que la quiere y muchísimo, Draco adora a hermi, eso lo tiene claro al menos.**

**Bess20: perdona si no lo hice tan divertido, es que la parte divertida la tenía el original pero era muy absurdo e infantil .-. se trataba de que Hermione les hacia una clase de anatomía a los chicos.**

**Muchas gracias a todas las demás que me leen y dejan comentarios ^^ gracias chicas**

**Siguiente capítulo era mi primer rechazo pero se cambio titulo por tantantantanta "Sueños mojados" muhahahaha **


	3. sueño humedo

**Los personajes no son míos, son de JKR**

_Autor: Vladimir_

_Personajes: De JKR_

_Pareja: Draco-Hermione, Harry-cho, theo-luna, Pansy-Ron_

_Categoría: Romance_

_Ranking:__T_

_Correctora:_

**Cap 3.- Sueño Húmedo**

Luna estaba descalza, eso llamo la atención de theodore, se acerco y la siguió mientras ella danzaba, al llegar al comienzo del bosque la muchacha comenzó a despojarse de la ropa, dejando caer su vestido blanco el moreno se ruborizo pero la siguió mientras miraba su espalda semidesnuda coronada por un sujetador blanco con encaje y con un blanco calzón que cubría su trasero, la chica se volteaba y le regalaba algunas sonrisas en ocasiones mientras seguía adentrándose en el bosque, en el momento en que paso las manos por su espalda y se despojo del sujetador Theodore se ruborizo hasta las orejas pero no dejo de seguirla y ella no dejo de mirarlo, cuando llegaron a un valle ella se despojo de la ultima prenda y le miro, el se acerco cautelosamente, ella se acerco a él y se besaron apasionadamente, ella lo abrazo por el cuello, mientras él se encorvaba lo suficiente para besarla pegándola a él por la cintura, sus labios se fundían en besos apasionados que eran interrumpidos por el imperante deseo de tomar aire, cuando lo hacían uno de los dos atacaba el cuello del otro, Lunática lovegood se dejaba tocar por Nott quien estaba extasiado por el deseo, cuando sin saber cómo estaba desnudo frente a ella la recostó en la hierba y la hizo suya salvajemente mientras la inocente muchacha le pedía que lo hiciera con mas fiereza, pero entonces cuando el orgasmo se volvía acuciante escucho una voz masculina.

- Nott que asco, despierta – dijo Blaize quien lo descubrió de sus sabanas dejando ver la enorme erección que mantenía las sabanas alejadas del cuerpo de theo en aquella parte.

Theodore quien por primera vez pasaba por algo así salió corriendo a esconderse en el baño, lo que menos quería era el interrogatorio de Blaize, sentía las mejillas calientes y otra parte aun peor, así que por primera vez en su vida lo hizo sin dudar, recordó las imágenes claras de su sueño y se toco, era la primera vez que hacia algo tan bajo como sucumbir ante el placer carnal.

El resto del día no pudo dejar de mirar a la rubia, se sonrojaba al recordar sus gemidos y peticiones, intentaba alejarlos de su mente pues su cuerpo despertaba rápidamente ante aquellas imágenes, Theodore Nott jamás había sido visto como un chico demasiado expresivo pero ese día todos los vieron maldecir por lo bajo sonreír sin motivo y sonrojarse desprevenidamente, ninguno le prestó real atención, solo un rubio que estaba aburrido de huir de una pelinegra

- ¡Eh! Theo –sonriendo se sentó apoyando la mitad de su cuerpo en un tronco mirando a su amigo y siguiendo la mirada de este llego a una rubia que estaba en la orilla del lago jugando con el agua entre sus dedos- Blaize me conto lo que te paso esta mañana…

- no quiero hablar de eso Draco… es vergonzoso –miro a otro lado pero solo por unos momentos porque volvió a mirar a la chica que jugaba sola en el agua.

- ¿por qué no te le declaras? No es que Lunática tenga demasiados pretendientes… - sintió como le golpeaban en el hombro- soy sincero, ¿por qué no simplemente le dices lo que sientes?

- ni siquiera sabe que existo… - suspiro y comenzó a arrancar el pasto mientras hablaba- de seguro no aceptaría salir con una serpiente…

Draco bufo por lo bajo y se levanto caminando hacia la rubia a pesar de que Nott intento impedírselo, llego junto a la chica y se quito los zapatos y los calcetines arremango sus pantalones y entro al frio lago mirando los pies de la chica junto a los suyos.

- Hola – dijo secamente intentando ser amable.

- Hola Draco Malfoy – ella sonrió y miro los pies de él tan grandes junto a los pequeños de ella.

- este fin de semana iremos a Hogsmeade ¿quieres ir conmigo? –ella levanto la mirada y sonrió amablemente.

- claro me parece fantástico, acostumbro no ir pero si tengo con quien hacerlo estaré encantada –sonrió al rubio y se puso a jugar nuevamente con el agua salpicando.

- te veo a las 4 en madame pudipie – ella asintió y él se alejo descalzo hasta llegar junto a Theo que le miraba con los ojos abiertos.

- ¿es simple tener una cita no crees? –sonrió y se seco para ponerse los calcetines.

- cállate hurón – dijo molesto con el rubio, si era tan simple porque él no se atrevía si quiera estar demasiado cerca de ella.

El salón de madame pudipie seguía siendo la sala de te rosada que Malfoy recordaba con ese olor meloso a rosas y miel, al entrar la vio en una de las mesas rosas que daban a la ventana se sentó frente a ella, y agradeció estar sentado porque allí frente a él había una mujer maquillada sutilmente con tonos celestes y labios con un suave brillo, llevaba sus aretes de rábano de siempre pero esta vez se lucían puesto que llevaba la mitad de su cabello en un moño extraño con estrellas mágicas brillantes, y el vestido que llevaba era celeste como sus ojos pero un tono más suave, tenía que llevar algún hechizo calentador porque hacia un frio horrible pero ella solo llevaba ese vestido y su cuerpo no parecía perturbado por ello.

- valla… te ves… hermosa –se quedo pensativo si lunática se había alistado así por él estaría en serios problemas con Theo.

-¿y has visto a Hermione por aquí? Yo creo que llegara más tarde –él la miro alzando una ceja- sé que me invitaste para ver si Víctor trae aquí a Hermione –sonrió ampliamente ella- por eso me vestí vulgarmente normal para aparentar

Draco se quedo paralizado, eso era verdad, lo había pensado en la noche pero ciertamente no le había quitado el sueño, pero ahora que Lunática lo mencionaba… no parecía una mala idea. Aunque no entendía de donde había sacado ella toda esa información él no se consideraba evidente pero la verdad era que los rumores de que era perceptiva parecían ser ciertos.

Ella le sonrió bebió de su cerveza de mantequilla, no parecía ella, fuera de su mirada soñadora y la inocencia de sus mejillas, parecía otra mujer, allí sentada elegantemente con un vaso de cerveza, agradeció la entrada de Theo, levanto una mano y le indico que se acercara.

- espero que no te molestara que invitara a un amigo mío – le dijo a la chica mientras pedía un café cargado con unos toques de crema, noto a la chica sonreír mientras pasaba el dedo por el contorno de su vaso.

- claro que no, es un placer compartir la mesa con dos chicos –ella miro a Theo quien estaba petrificado con la boca abierta mirándola, ella dejo escapar una risilla y le tomo la mano ayudándolo a sentarse- no muerdo.

- S-s-soy Theodore Nott –miro a Draco pidiendo ayuda porque su lengua estaba anudada y no sabía que decir ni que hacer.

- Theo es un gran amigo mío, es algo tímido – ella pidió un pudin de zanahoria y Theo sin saber porque termino pidiendo un whisky de fuego así que Draco entorno los ojos y suspiro tendría que llevárselo a rastras luego.

- ¿Malfoy no quieres ir al baño? –el la miro confundido pero levanto la vista hacia el baño cerca de ese lugar estaba Hermione tomada del brazo de Víctor Krim, asintió y se alejo de ellos mientras Theo sudaba nervioso.

- valla, valla Granger ¿vas con tu nuevo trofeo? – sonrió de medio lado al ver incomoda a la castaña- luego no te quejes de la fama que te ganaras.

- no te metas donde no te llaman hurón –susurro cansada y jalo de Víctor para ir a sentarse- es asunto mío a quien beso y a quién no.

- claro que es tu asunto pero estas en la boca de todos, y cuando cuente lo que paso en el baño tu reputación terminara de estar en el suelo.- Hermione se volteo y le miro furiosa pero se aparto y fue con Víctor a una mesa más lejana.

Lo peor que podía pasar en una cita para Hermione era el silencio el no tener ni un solo tema de conversación para mantener, y era justamente lo que le estaba pasando ene se momento con Víctor el solo la miraba sin decir ni hacer nada mas mientras ella comía incomoda por si penetrante mirada unida con la de un rubio unas mesas mas allá, lo que la obligaba a sonreír sin razón alguna.

- erres Hermione – ella había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le decía eso pero volvió a sonreír.

- gracias, y… Hm… ¿Cómo te sientes para las pruebas? ¿Estás preparado para lo que viene? – realmente no le parecía el mejor de los temas pero necesitaba hablar de algo antes de volverse loca.

Nunca había estado tan incómoda y aburrida en una conversación, porque cuando algo así le pasaba acostumbraba disculparse y salir corriendo, pero algo le impedía hacerlo, la satisfacción de ver la cara de frustración de Malfoy, el placer de sentir que él estaba celoso por ella, porque ella significaba realmente algo para él, eso la mantenía sentada con una sonrisa falsa.

Draco aunque lo intento no dejaba de mirar a Hermione sonreír y conversar gustosamente con el húngaro, molesto el rubio llevaba 4 tazas de café extra cargado, Theo estaba peor, había bebido más de lo debido y sonreía estúpidamente mientras miraba a luna.

- creo que ya deberíamos irnos – dijo compadeciéndose de su amigo mientras se levantaba, pero cuando lo hizo Theo acababa de tomar la mejilla de Luna y se acerco peligrosamente, Draco iba a impedirlo pues seguro y su amigo se ganaba un buen empujo, pero ella estaba cerrando los ojos.

No era el beso mas romántico del mundo, ambos no parecían ser muy expertos la ciencia, Theo tenía un horrible olor a cerveza de mantequilla, estaban rodeados de gente muchos de los cuales estaban precisamente mirándolos, pero para ellos no existía nada más que ellos, Draco lo noto y refunfuñando salió del lugar camino a el lago, no quería esperar hasta que llegaran a buscarlos se iría el solo si era necesario.

Hermione lo vio salir y entonces su sonrisa se desvaneció ya no tenía razón para estar fingiendo que se lo estaba pasando bien, y ahora los minutos se le hicieron eternos, Víctor le hablaba pero ella no le prestaba atención, el mundo se había ralentizado y parecía una tortura que así fuera, el húngaro intento tomarle la mano y al sentir su contacto áspero y frio se levanto soltándose sutilmente de él.

- Víctor lo siento pero tengo que irme – él la miro triste y asintió, ella no espero ni un segundo más y salió corriendo unas pisadas estaban marcadas en la nieve, la única persona que había salido era Draco, las siguió sin dudar, sintió el viento frio en su cara y se abrazo intentando mantener el calor de su cuerpo en su lugar.

Draco saco su varita y apuntando el agua comenzó a formar una capa de hielo solida, avanzo por ella en dirección al colegio, era bastante camino y si se desconcentraba el hielo se rompería bajo sus pies, pero no pensaba esperar, no quería estar allí, ni tener gente a su alrededor su corazón estaba roto y necesita de la soledad de su habitación para repararlo, o eso pensaba.

El rubio llevaba bastante camino en su sendero de hielo cuando la castaña lo vio, Hermione odiaba el hielo, nunca aprendió a patinar en él y se burlaron de ella por años por intentarlo sin lograrlo, era pésima en todos los deportes, era algo que ya había terminado de asumir pero en este momento la única manera de llegar a Draco era patinando por aquel sendero.

- ¡DRACO! – este se volteo enseguida, esa voz diciendo su nombre era algo que había dado calor a su corazón hace unos pocos días.

Vio como ella tontamente intentaba patinar hacia él, era evidente que no era buena, temblaba como una gelatina mientras se acercaba, le tendió la mano cuando estaba por llegar y ella luego de tomarla se abalanzo contra el abrazándolo por el cuello.

- perdóname, lamento haber aceptado la invitación de Víctor , lamento haber dejado que me besara pero estaba celosa, actuaste como si yo no te importara, como si solo fuera una más en tu vida y yo sé que no es así, lo veo en la tristeza de tus ojos.

El la miro sin saber que decir y se acerco hasta besarla lentamente, el calor que sentía su corazón era más notorio ahora que su cuerpo estaba tan congelado como el de ella, temblaban de frio y de emoción, inmersos en su beso no notaron que el hielo comenzaba a romperse a sus pies, el sendero comenzó a desaparecer, entonces se apartaron asustados cuando el hielo se dividió en dos y los separo por completo.

- lo siento, siento haber actuado como si no me importaras, lamento ser un petulante que necesita tener su máscara para vivir, tengo miedo de las decisiones que tomo, pero solo ahora entiendo que es parte de mi adolescencia, soy estúpido y me equivocare pero quiero aprender de mis errores

Draco apunto con su varita el hielo de ella para mantenerlo lo suficientemente sólido ella hizo lo mismo, estaban a salvo pero separados, entonces los hielos comenzaron a unirse, diferentes líneas de luces estaban lográndolo, cuando Draco levanto la vista a su lado vio a Luna, Theo y Blaize empujando su bloque de hielo hacia Hermione.

- chicos… - susurro la castaña al ver a Harry, Ginny y Ron hacer lo mismo con su bloque, emocionada las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas y tendió los brazos a Draco cuando este estaba cerca.

- nos equivocaremos juntos, no importa cuántas veces lo hagamos mientras estés a mi lado – la voz le salió cortada por la emoción y lo abrazo con fuerza cuando lograron unir el bloque de hielo en uno solo.

- ¿el amor es hermoso no crees? – dijo luna sonriente y entrelazo sus dedos con los de Theo mientras juguetona le daba forma de corazón al bloque de hielo.

- No sé porque me hice tantos problemas para poder acercarme a ti – Theo ayudo al resto a acercar el bloque hasta la orilla.

- porque así es la adolescencia, pero no niegues que fue divertido – Pansy sonrió negando con la cabeza y se alejo de allí, mientras Ron hacia lo mismo disculpándose con sus amigos la siguió a paso lento hasta estar lo suficientemente lejos del resto ella lo espero y entrelazo sus manos con las de él.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que seguir escondiéndolo? - pregunto él mientras le cubría con su bufanda el cuello a ella.

- porque así me gusta Weasley, y no tenias necesidad de invitar a esa águila hoy… todos deberían creer que estas mal porque Granger te rechazo, era un argumento sólido.

- ¿estas celosa? – el sonrió mientras caminaban juntos.

- no, no lo estoy, solo que estropeaste todo mi plan para que no dudaran, y si estuviera celosa que… eres mío – dijo mirándolo de reojo y sonriendo.

- ahora que Malfoy está con Mione, no veo necesario que sigas besándolo – dijo el con suficiencia.

- ¿celoso Weasley? – dijo evitando su mirada divertida.

- si lo estuviera sería normal, tú me das razones para estarlo.

Ella lo tomo de la bufanda que estaban compartiendo y lo empujo a ella posesivamente besándolo como siempre lo hacía, y el acepto porque sabía muy bien que no todos demostraban su amor de la misma forma, lo había aprendido desde que se enamoro de una serpiente.

.

**.**

**Fin**

.

.

**LAMENTO MUCHO LA ENORME DEMORA QUE TUVE CON ESTE FIC, PERDI EL cuadernillo donde lo tenía y he tenido que inventar todo, pero ya les dejo final para no tener tantos fic inconclusos! Muchas gracias a todas por leer! Espero que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, pude un poco mas de mi lado romántico en este fic, creo que más que en ninguno. **


End file.
